


Six Stones, One Destiny

by Lizphills500



Series: Loki a true Avenger [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Canon character deaths, Forgiveness, Loki hurts, M/M, Please Forgive me, steve hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: Steve and Loki finally come to face to face with the evil that had been hanging over all of them.  Only time will tell what the future holds for them when Thanos comes for the Stones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next instalment of my Avengers rewrite. If you are new to this series, please read from the beginning.
> 
> This is a bit of a cut-down version of the film as I haven't included much that doesn't involve Steve and Loki or anything that hasn't been affected by the switch between Thor and Loki, which means there is very little of Tony, Strange or the Guardians. If you've seen the film, which I imagine you have, you know what happens.
> 
> Thank You too Shallowgenepool for once more proofing for me, you are my writing rock.

The ship rocked as another shot hit the hull. The distress call rang out through the blackness of space, partly as a call for help and partly trying to beg for mercy from their attacker.

“This is the Asgardian refugee vessel Statesman. We are under assault. I repeat we are under assault. The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are Twenty-Two jump points out of Asgard. Our crew is made up of Asgardian families. We have very few soldiers here. This is not a warcraft. I repeat this is not a warcraft.”

The attackers didn’t seem to care and continued their assault.

The inside of the Statesman was a scene of carnage, bodies lay across the deck, including Heimdall who, while mortally wounded, was still trying to reach for his sword. Less than twenty minutes ago the ship had been boarded and half the crew were now dead, although many had been able to escape with Valkyrie reluctantly leading them via the few life pods the ship had possessed.

Ebony Maw moved through the bodies, being careful not to touch any of them with his boots. He spoke as he went past the survivors and dead alike, as if he were a preacher, honouring some higher power rather than a murderer.

“Hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile. For even in death, you have become Children of Thanos.”

As he talked, he walked past Loki, who looked battle-weary but relatively unharmed, which surprised him. He was surrounded by others of the Black Order, Cull Obsidian, Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight, the latter of which had a very deadly weapon pointed at his back.

Loki glared at Maw as he passed him but turned his attention quickly back to a large hole in the bulkhead, their only protection; the damaged energy shield. Standing there, looking out over the vast reaches of space stood a towering figure almost as big as the Hulk. When Maw had finished, the figure turned and walked towards them, passing the barely conscious Thor.

“I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless.” The figure looked down at the fallen king. Reaching down he picked Thor up by the scruff and the god moaned as he was dragged across the deck. “It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. But I ask you, to what end? Dread it, run from it... destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... I am.”

The figure stepped out of the shadows and Thanos looked at Loki as he held Thor’s head in his hand. He lifted his left hand to reveal a gold gauntlet, with places marked for six jewels. One space was already filled by a purple stone, the power stone. Something which was meant to be hidden in the vaults on Xandar, if the information he had heard during his travels was true. Given the strength of the planetary defences, Loki could only imagine the force required to defeat them. Given the shape of the Gauntlet, he guessed that the Titan’s plan was to collect the rest and that he would be eventually be heading to Earth and to Vision.

Thanos pulled Thor higher so Loki could see his face clearly. As blood dripped from his mouth, Thor forced himself to look at his captor. Loki was willing him to stay silent, but to no avail. “You talk too much.”

Thanos moved his hand, so the gauntlet was closer to his head. “The Tesseract. Or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference.”

It took all of Loki’s skill not so show any surprise that Thanos knew that he carried the last treasure of Asgard. Still, he maintained his composure and after what looked like a fleeting glance at his brother, he called the Titan’s bluff and said.

“I do not have it but you would be doing me a service, he has been a thorn in my side for too long.”

Loki hoped that Thanos knew of the animosity that once existed between him and Thor and would be satisfied that he was telling the truth, leaving Thor alone. However, his gamble didn’t pay off. While his answer had shocked him, Thanos took Loki at his word and pressed the power stone to Thor’s temple. Purple lines began to snake across Thor’s skin, and nothing could stop the sounds of pain coming from his mouth. The energy of the stone was too much for his brother and it began to burn him, 

Loki could only stand to watch him suffer for a few moments before he shouted. “All right, stop!”

Thor groaned and tried to speak. “We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard.”

Loki looked into Thanos’ eyes. He knew that he didn’t believe Thor, who was still a poor liar, and he would use the Infinity stone again to kill his brother if it would mean he got what he wanted. Loki couldn’t bear to lose his brother so soon after their reconciliation. He took a step forward and raised his hand. Slowly the Tesseract appeared at his fingertips.

“Loki, don’t,” Thor groaned again, knowing he was doing it to protect him.

“All will be well, brother, I promise you,” Loki replied trying to reassure the injured man.

Thanos looked down on him as if he was talking to a child. “Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian.”

Loki looked slightly smug as he pulled the stone back from Thanos slightly. “Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another... we have the Hulk.”

Suddenly everything happened at once. From nowhere, Hulk came charging forward, catching Thanos completely off guard. Loki dropped the Tesseract and leap forward to catch Thor in his arms before he hit the deck again. 

Loki quickly checked his brother to ensure his injuries were not life-threating, healing what he could quickly and sighed in relief to find he was already starting to recover. He looked over his shoulder to see the outcome of the fight between the Hulk and Thanos and was satisfied as he watched Hulk pin the Titan to the bulkhead and began choking him. However, it was short-lived as Thanos grabbed the Hulk’s arms, forced his hands away from his throat and began his counterattack as if the Hulk’s attack had been nothing, showing that he was not only strong but a very skilled fighter. Loki’s heart sank when he saw the Hulk lifted into the air, then smashed into the deck as if he were Banner, beaten and he knew their last hope was lost. 

That didn’t stop Thor from pushing him aside to once more make his own attempt to defeat the Titan. He used a metal bar to strike Thanos over the head which did nothing. Instead, he turned and when Thor made to hit him again, he kicked him square in the chest, sending him hurtling back to the damaged bulkhead. 

Maw clearly decided that he was now the biggest threat and used to chunks of metal to surround Thor, encasing him tightly to prevent him from moving. Loki withdrew his own dagger and made his own attempt, even knowing it was likely suicide. Thanos barely looked at him as h sweep of his hand struck Loki and sent him flying back to land next to the Hulk’s unconscious body. His head spun making his impossible for him to regain his feet, but he could hear Heimdall’s pained voice.

“All-fathers... let the dark magic flow through me one last... time.”

Even though he was struggling to focus, Loki knew what his friend was trying to do. 

“No, don’t.” He choked out. It made no difference and he felt the familiar pull of the Bifrost. His only consolation was that the Hulk was also being taken with him and as he also lost consciousness, he hoped that they would make it to Earth before it was too late.

Thor had managed to roll on to his front and lifted his head as his brother and the green beast were spirited away in the light of the Bifrost. He knew how much power was required to use it without the Observatory of Asgard and that it would have taken all that Heimdall would have had left. Thor could only watch as Thanos stepped over to Heimdall. “That was a mistake.” With that, he drove a spear into Heimdall’s heart.

“No,” Thor shouted. He had rarely seen eye to eye with his father’s oldest friend, but he knew that the man was loyal to Asgard and to Loki in particular. He took the man’s death hard.

“You’re going to die for that,” Thor yelled, not bothering to hide the emotions in his voice. Maw seemed to have had enough of him and Thor found a scrap of metal wrapping itself around his mouth, forming a gag. 

The pale man put his finger to his lips and shushed him mockingly. He then picked up the Tesseract from where Loki had dropped it to the floor.

“My humble personage bows before your grandeur.” He said as he knelt reverently before Thanos, holding the space stone up for him. “No other being has ever had the might... nay, the nobility to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp.”

Thanos removed his outer armour and took the cube. He looked at it for a moment before he crushed it, shattering the protective shell to shards until all that was left was the stone itself. He picked up the stone and placed into the Gauntlet. He cried out as the resulting power coursed through him and Thor could make out unshed tears as he regained control.

“There are two more stones on Earth,” Thanos said, tearing his eyes away from the stones with a smile. “Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan.”

The remaining three of the Black order followed Maw’s lean and knelt. 

“Father, we will not fail you.” Proxima Midnight replied to their instructions.

“My lord.” A voice said, coming from behind what looked like part of the engine. Amora stepped into view, having spent the battle hiding. She still looked worse for wear, her hair in disarray, her dress torn, and blood streaked across her face, which Thor was certain wasn’t hers.

His heart clenched when he saw her. Only Loki knew the strength of the feelings he still held for her, no matter that they had been formed as a result of her control. While he could ignore them, didn’t mean that he didn’t love her with all that he had and secretly prayed that one day, she could finally be saved and come back to him once more.

“If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I alone, of all your followers, have set foot on Earth and therefore experience of that planet.” Amora continued, looked at the Titan through her eyelashes in an attempt at coyness that made Thor sick to his stomach.

Thanos was unimpressed. “If you consider failure experience.”

She took his dismissive tone in her stride. “I consider experience, experience.” She began walking forward again. “Almighty Thanos... I, Amora, Lady of Vanaheim. The true ruler of Asgard... do hereby pledge to you... my undying fidelity.”

With that, she dropped smoothly to her knees. Thanos reached down and took her arm lifting her to her feet. 

“Undying? You should choose your words more carefully.” With that, he wrapped his gloved hand around her throat, lifted her from the ground and squeezed. “The price of failure, my dear. You would have done well to remember it.”

Thor, after trying and failing to break the shell that surrounded him, closed his eyes, but he couldn’t block out the sounds of her choking, desperately trying to draw in the smallest amount of air. Silence fell after a few moments and then Thor heard a thump as if something hit the floor. He opened his eyes to the sight of the woman he had loved lying on the deck before him dead, her eyes open and staring blankly forward.

Satisfied, Thanos raised his hand and activated the Power Stone. Purple energy spread thought the ship, breaking it apart. He opened a portal using the space stone, then he and the Black Order vanished.

Without Maw’s power holding it in place, Thor’s prison fell to pieces and he crawled forward to Amora’s body, pulling her into his arms. He looked to the stars and swore vengeance as the ship exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Hulk make it to Earth

Loki had travelled in the Bifrost a thousand times before and he knew that this wasn’t right. There was no control over the energy field that surrounded him and Bruce, meaning that they would likely crash rather than land safely. He looked at the Hulk and could see that he was beginning to transform. Outside of the flashing lights, Loki could just about make out the shapes of buildings, some of which looked familiar. He knew he didn’t have time to think and wrapped his arms around his friend and turned them so his body was pointed to the ground. He felt the first impact of the roof as they smashed through and then nothing more.

Bruce’s mind was just beginning to surface as he felt the impact of his body into something solid although not as hard as he been expecting. Before he could get a sense of his situation, he found that two men were looking down at him, one who looked familiar for some reason, while the other had shining orange disks coming out of his hands.

He said the only thing that was on his mind. “Thanos is coming. He’s coming.”

The men looked at each other before the more familiar one asked. “Who? And who is that with you?”

It was then then that Bruce realised that he was laying in someone’s arms. As he was back in control of his body, he pried his arms free and turned around to look. He found Loki laying there unconscious, his face having been covered by his cloak.

“Loki.” The familiar man said with surprise and suddenly his body was being lifted from the hole. Bruce scrambled to the edge of the hole before the other man reached down and helped pull him up.

The familiar man had taken Loki’s body to what looked like a sitting room and laid him gently on a couch.

“What happened, Dr Banner?” The familiar man said. 

“How do you know who I am?” Bruce asked confused.

“I live in New York, of course, I know the Hulk and his inner man, Bruce Banner. I am Doctor Steven Strange, and this is Wong. He likes the mystery.”

Wong had just entered to room, holding some clothes that had been left by a former master, who like Strange, didn’t completely give up on his former life.

“Sorry, yes I read your last paper on…….something. How is Loki?” Bruce asked pulling on the pants.

“It’s hard to tell, he is……not human, but I think he will recover. Now I need you to answer the question, Doctor, what happened?” 

“Thanos is coming for the stones and he is going to kill trillions across the universe,” Bruce replied.

Twenty minutes later, Bruce, Strange, Wong and Tony were in the entrance hall to the Sanctum Sanctorum. Tony had checked in on Loki but agreed that right now rest was all they could give him to help him recover. He was now sat on a couch looking at Wong’s impressive light show, showing the very beginnings of the universe and the birth of the Infinity Stones, although he could only see five.

“At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then... Boom. The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals... hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence.”

Strange began listing each in turn, each lighting up at he named them. “Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind.”

Then his hands went the amulet around his neck and clicked in two nearly invisible buttons, before swiping them in front of him. The centre sections slid open to reveal a green stone similar to the ones above their head. “And Time.”

Tony looked straight at Bruce. “Tell me his name again.”

Bruce who had been standing at the foot of the stairs walk forward to meet his friend, the look of absolute fear on his face. 

“Thanos. He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Amora. The attack on New York, that's him. That’s all anyone could tell me before the guy wiped out half the people on our ship.”

“This is it,” Tony muttered under his breath, as all his fears since Sokovia surfaced once more. He began to circle the room. “What's our timeline?”

“No telling,” Bruce replied following in Tony’s wake. “He has the Power and Space Stones. That already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe. If he gets his hands on all six stones, Tony...”

Bruce trailed off as tony started stretching using one of the relics that decorated the house as a rest. Strange felt, however, that the point needed to be made rather than implied. “He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of.”

"Did you seriously just say hitherto undreamt of? Did you spend a lot of time with our Asgardian friend in the past?” Tony scoffed.

“Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?” With that, Strange’s cloak, having what appeared to be a life on its own, whipped out and smacked Tony’s hand. Tony frowned at the cloak, unsure of what he was dealing with but tried to continue as casually as possible. 

“I'm going to allow that.” He then shrugged his shoulders. “If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down a garbage disposal?”

Strange shook his head and stared hard at Tony. “No can do.”

“We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives.” Wong continued, his tone telling everyone that there was no room for movement on that point.

Tony chose to ignore the message. He decided to become flippant. “And I swore off dairy... but then Ben and Jerry's named a flavour after me.”

Strange dropped his eyes for the first time. “Stark Raving Hazelnuts.”

“Not bad.”

Strange looked him in the eye again before saying. “A bit chalky.”

Wong decided to have his say. “A Hunk of Hulk of Burning Fudge is our favourite.”

Bruce looked bemused that there an ice cream named after him. “That's a thing?”

Tony could see that there was a real danger of this going off-topic and away from where he wanted the discussion to go. “Whatever. Point is, things change.”

Strange seemed more than willing to continue the argument. “Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. And this stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos. 

“Do you believe that this serves any purpose?” Loki whispered. Everyone in the room looked to the doorway of the sitting room. He was standing, just. But it was clear that it was a mighty effort to do so. “This feuding only aids our enemy and does little to prove which of you has the larger stones. Anyway Stark, you cannot destroy an Infinity Stone, I should know as I made the attempt myself. We must gather the ones we have here and put them beyond his reach.”

Bruce went over to him and wrapped his arm around him, supporting as much of his weight as possible. He took him over to the couch that Tony had vacated. 

“Where is Vision?” Loki asked once he was seated.

Tony looked unconformable. “Yeah, that's the thing.” 

Bruce looked from Loki and said, “What do you mean?”

It was Tony’s turn to be reluctant to make eye contact. “Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline.”

Bruce couldn’t believe what he was hearing “What? Tony, you lost another super-bot? 

Tony tried to defend himself. “I didn't lose him. He's more than that.” 

“He is evolving,” Loki said. He knew that Vision was not going to stay within the confines of his programming and that he would grow with experience just as an organic being would. Tony looked over to Loki, before nodding in agreement.

“Who could find Vision then?” Strange asked, more concerned with the being’s locations than his place in the grand scheme of the universe. 

Tony walked away from the group, keeping his back to them. “Shit. Probably Steve Rogers.”

Loki could hear the uncertainty in his friend’s voice. He knew of the animosity between them, had felt the tension that has been growing long before their argument over Barnes, but this wasn’t the time. 

“Then you need to contact him. I know him, he would not have left you without the means should you need him, no matter the bad blood that has passed between you.” 

“It's not that easy,” Tony said over his shoulder. 

“I’ve missed something,” Bruce said looking confused.

Tony and Loki shared a look. Loki only knew briefly of what had happened, so it was down to Tony to explain. 

“The Avengers broke up. We're toast. Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms.”

Loki rose sharply, staggering slightly as he made his way over to Tony. “Your social status is irrelevant. This is bigger than your ego. And do not tell me that I only wish it because he is my lover. He is our heart, as you are. We need hi……”

Loki’s legs gave out under him and it was only that Wong had been close meant that he had been able to catch him before he hit the ground. He helped him back to the couch before he slipped into unconsciousness again.

After making sure Loki was ok, Bruce rounded on Tony, “Loki’s right. Any help we could have got from up there is gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not.”

Whether it was Loki or Bruce or a combination of the truth but something that was said got through to Tony. He nodded and pulled out a cheap flip phone, flicking through quickly to the only saved number. Bruce knew that the fact that Tony actually carried it wherever he went must mean that Tony certainly must not feel things were as irrevocable as his words had suggested. 

He still just looked at the phone, tutting to himself in a way that told everyone he didn’t what to do it. Then something caught his attention. He turned on the spot as if he was looking for something. He looked towards Strange who had also picked up the change in the air. His fringe was moving slightly, even though there was no breeze inside the building.

“Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would ya?”

“Not at the moment, no.” Strange replied, getting Tony’s drift immediately 

The group turned to face the door and then headed out into the street to see what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of this chapter are dialogue-heavy as it is told from Loki's POV.

Loki opens his eyes and found himself sitting up in a taxicab driving through the outskirts of the city. Bruce was sitting in the front seat trying to give directions to the driver.

Loki took a moment to assess his injuries. When he had woken in the Sanctum Sanctorum, he had not yet had insufficient time to recover both from his failed attack on Thanos or his attempt to protect Bruce during their crash landing. His argument with Tony had done little to help. However, he was now feeling much stronger, his broken bones had knitted, and his head injury had healed.

“Bruce?” Loki said, leaning forward to attract the other man’s attention.

Bruce jumped at the sound behind him. he turned in his seat to look at his friend. “Loki, you’re awake. I hope you’re not going to blackout again, you’re not light to drag around.”

Loki stared out into the night, trying to see their destination. “I do not believe that I will pass out again soon. Where are we going? And what happened? Where are Stark and Strange, where is the stone?”

Bruce took a few minutes to fill Loki in on what he had missed, including the arrival of Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian, the battle through the New York streets and the loss of Strange, Tony and the young enhanced, Spiderman. Loki cursed that his damaged body had prevented him from aiding them, although it was likely that he himself would now also be on Maw’s ship heading who knows where. He was also very concerned with the Hulk’s reluctance to re-emerge. The one thing he never shied away from, was a fight. This was new, completely unexpected and very badly timed.

“So, we are heading for the compound.” Bruce continued, bringing Loki’s attention back to their more immediate situation. “I’ve spoken to Cap, he’s got Vision and he will be bringing the rest to meet us there, by the morning he said. It’s taken me a while to find the place as I’ve never been there before. Have you?”

Loki nodded. “Before I left, Steve and I moved there from the Tower during the final stages of its set-up. It’s odd that we will be meeting there if Steve and the others are still outlaws.”

The lights of the facility came into view, just as Loki remembered it. The security gate opened as the cab approached, telling them that they were expected. As the cab drew to a halt, however, there was a slight issue.

Bruce looked at Loki as he stepped out of the car. “Loki, you don’t have money for the fare, do you?”

Loki raised his eyebrow and stared at Bruce in a bemused way. “I have been in space as long as you have, why would you assume I carried sufficient currency?”

“I got this,” A voice said behind them. Rhodey was just walking out through the main entrance, already reaching for his wallet. As he was paying the driver, both Loki and Bruce noticed that he was wearing some form of brace around both legs.

Once the cab was out of sight, he turned to them both and said. “By rights, I should have you both arrested for what happened in New York, in line with the Sokovia Accords.”

Bruce, having no clue what was going on looked flustered. Loki, however, could see the slight humour in their friend’s eye and called his bluff.

“Colonel, as I was incapacitated and Bruce was Bruce, how could we be involved sufficiently to warrant incarceration?”

Rhodey shook his head. “You couldn’t let me have my fun. Anyway, you better get inside. Ross would love to get his hands on you two, so you need to stay out of the way. I haven’t heard from his office yet but I’m sure he’ll call to tell me why I can’t get involved.”

“It sounds as if you are regretting siding with the good General,” Loki noted.

Rhodey looked a little uncomfortable but refused to avoid anything. “Let’s say Steve could well have had more of a point than I gave him credit for, I just wish it didn’t have to take this to prove him right.”

Bruce once more felt like a third wheel in a conversation and it was getting a little frustrating. “Can someone please tell me what I’ve missed between the team? Because I feel like I’m always out of the loop.”

As he predicted, an hour after he finished giving Loki and Bruce the cut-down version of the Avengers ‘Civil War”, Secretary Ross required Rhodey to join him in a conference call.

Loki and Bruce followed their friend’s advice of staying out of sight but listened in all the same.

“Still no word on Vision?” Ross asked.

“Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh,” Rhodey replied, hoping, Loki was sure, not so sound too much like he knew more than he was telling.

“On a stolen Quinjet with four of the world's most wanted criminals.” Ross felt the need to point out. Loki had never spoken to the man but had already decided that, based on this one conversation, he was an ass.

“You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that, right, sir?” This time Rhodey made no effort to cover the accusation in his tone.

“My God, Rhodes. Your talent for horseshit rivals my own.”

“If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would've been right here.”

“I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel. 

“That's right. And I'm pretty sure I paid for that.” Loki could tell he was just referring to his damaged spine.

“You have second thoughts?”

“Not anymore.”

It took all of Loki’s will power not rush into the room when he heard Steve’s voice. “Mr Secretary.”

“You got some nerve. I'll give you that.” 

“You could use some of that right now.” Loki felt Bruce also tense slightly at the sound of Natasha’s voice. 

“The world's on fire. And you think all is forgiven? 

“I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So, we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you too.” Loki could hear that hardness in his lover’s voice and knew he was not the be messed with.

Ross had clearly had enough of people not bowing to his authority. “Arrest them.”

“All over it.” And with that Rhodey must have abruptly ended the call. “That's a court-martial. It's great to see you, Cap.” 

“You too, Rhodey. “

“Hey. Wow. You guys... really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years”

“Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five stars.” Sam put in.

Loki stepped out from the room he had been hiding in. It only took a second for him to see what Rhodey meant. Steve looked tired, not just physically but from the years of worry being laid on his shoulders. The rest of the team had clearly faired just as badly, but Loki only had eyes for his love at that moment. He did see that Nat had dyed her hair blonde, which did not suit her at all. Behind them, Wanda and Sam were supporting Vision who clearly had been injured recently, which shouldn’t have been possible.

“The beard is an interesting addition; it suits you well.” He commented, drawing everyone’s attention to them.

“Yeah. Hi guys, we’re back.” Bruce said, following Loki’s lead.

“Loki,” Steve said, not quite believing his eyes. Bruce had told him Loki was on Earth again, but it hadn’t really prepared him to see him again. All it did was make his stomach churn with guilt as he remembered his mistake.

Sam looked between the two of them and muttered. “This is awkward.” Ignoring the quizzical look on Vision and Wanda’s faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan begins to take shape and Steve must face the consequences of his actions with Sharon Carter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would recommend a recap of 'Catching up'

The newly reformed Avengers gathered together in the strategy room, watching footage of the fights in New York and Edinburgh in fine detail, with Loki and Bruce providing insight from their own experiences with the Black Order.

Loki also took the time to ponder why Steve had seemed withdrawn when they first saw each other. He had not expected or desired a public romantic gesture or speech, but nor had he expected to say nothing other than his name or even being unable to look him in the eye. He was no fool, the two years apart had been hard on them both, each in their own way but this was wrong.

“So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?” Rhodey said he watched Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive attempting to remove the stone from Vision.

“And they can clearly find us.” Wanda pointed out. Loki could see that she was still the powerful and strong young woman he had seen before he left, although her time with the Avengers had meant she was less isolated then she had been, when it was just her and Petro. What he couldn’t have predicted was her relationship with Vision, but given that neither knew the full extent of their abilities, it was no surprise that they clung to each other, even after being on opposing sides in the ‘Civil War’.

Bruce was still very much on edge, circling the room as everyone got up to speed with the true danger they faced. “We need all hands on deck. Where's Clint?”

Natasha still kept in touch with her oldest friend, against the law or not and said. “After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families. They're on house arrest.”

Bruce looked confused as Scott had been left out of Rhodey’s story. “Who's Scott?”

“Ant-Man,” Steve replied.

“There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man?” Bruce asked again, wondering what else was going to come out of the woodwork.

“Another time, Bruce.” Loki interrupted. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Steve frown slightly at the relaxed manner he had around the scientist. Given that Steve had practically ignored him so far, he refused to pay it any mind right now. “Thanos is coming and with him, comes the greatest army that has ever been assembled in living memory. He comes with one goal now. The stone.”

With that everyone turned to face Vision who was sufficiently recovered to stand against the wall and move carefully. 

“Then we have to protect it,” Natasha said, quickly as if it was that simple 

“No, we have to destroy it.” Up until now, the discussion had taken place almost as if the android wasn’t there, but the single statement brought everyone’s attention to him.

“It is not possible. The Casket of Ancient Winters was more powerful than anything we possess, and it was useless against the Reality Stone.” Loki explained. 

“Maybe not. I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head. About its nature. But also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source... something very similar to its own signature, perhaps... its molecular integrity could fail.”

As he had been talking, Vision pushed away from the wall and began walking towards Wanda. As their eyes met, it was if no one else was in the room. Everyone knew what he was suggesting because, like him, she was a product of the stone.

“Yeah, and you with it. We're not having this conversation.” She said firmly while shaking her head slightly. 

Loki hated saying it but, knew it was on everyone lips. “It may well be our only option. If it truly can be done, eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos cannot use it.”

Wanda glared at him before looking back at her lover. “That's too high a price.”

Vison gently cupped her head with his hands. The look on his face was tortured as he replied. “Only you have the power to pay it.” 

Wanda pulled back and walked away, clearly just as upset. Still looking at her back, Vision continued. “Thanos threatens half the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him.”

Steve had also been looking unhappy at Vision and Loki’s approach. He shook his head. “But it should. We don't trade lives, Vision.”

Vision turned to face him now and walked towards him. “Captain, seventy years ago, you laid down your life... to save how many millions of people? Tell me, why is this any different?”

Steve tried to think of a good answer but Bruce beat him to it. “Because you might have a choice. Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, Loki, me, the stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another.”

Wanda quickly clutching at the straw that was being presented to them. “You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?”

Loki could see where Bruce was going, glad that another option was presenting itself. “Of course, his mind is his own, the Stone is but a small part. Remove it correctly and he could well function normally, although he may well lose some of his powers. It could be the best solution which disposes of the Stone while not costing Vision his life.”

“Can we do that?” Natasha asked, hoping that this wasn’t a pie in the sky dream that would just be giving false hope.

Bruce sighed and said. “Not me, not here.”

“Well, you better find someone and somewhere fast. Ross isn't just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back.” Rhodey said. Loki’s eyes were on Steve, who looked like he was debating something with himself.

His lover came to a decision. He looked around the room and said. “I know somewhere.”

Natasha and Sam exchanged looks as Steve left the room, pulling out his cell. They had both wondered where Steve would vanish off too for days at a time between missions. It looked like they might finally find out. Nat also couldn’t believe that Steve hadn’t run straight into Loki’s arms, after all, no one in their group was ignorant of their relationship. Sam knew and had had words with Steve already, but also knew that this wasn’t the easiest time to have to type of talk they really needed.

Loki decided to follow Steve, hoping to talk to him away from the rest. He found him in Steve’s old room, almost as far away from everyone else as he could get. Steve was sitting on the bed, facing the window. Loki waited in the doorway until he had finished talking to his mystery friend.

“Ok, we’ll refuel the jet and should be in the air within the hour.”

Loki couldn’t hear the reply, but he could feel Steve’s relief from across the room. He waited for Steve to hang up before he took another step into the room.

Steve must have heard him. He didn’t turn around or stand but he said. “Come on, Sam, I said I would talk to him and I will.”

Loki paused, unsure of whom he was referring and if Steve was waiting for someone else, but he decided that he deserved a selfish moment of having Steve to himself without interruptions.

“Wilson is otherwise engaged; I hope my presence is not too big a disappointment.” 

Steve jumped up from the bed as if he had been burnt, turning as he went. “Loki? What are you doing here?”

Loki frowned at his question, feeling that Steve should have known he would follow him. Fear began to slip into his heart that he had been away too long this time for their love to have survived. “You think I would wait for you to come to me? You have hardly looked at me since my return. Do you no longer wish for us to continue?”

Steve took a few steps forward. “No, of course not. My feelings haven’t changed. It’s just……..”

Loki cocked his head as Steve stopped and looked away, his sentence cut short by what Loki could only describe as shame written across his face. He approached and reached out his hand to touch Steve’s arm. His lover jumped slightly but rested his own hand over Loki’s.

“My love, whatever troubles you, hiding will only let it fester.”

Steve looked at him. “I’m just not sure YOU will want to stay with me. I’ve screwed up. I…… I was unfaithful.”

Steve felt the pressure on his arm lessen as Loki loosened his grip. He was sure that if his own wasn’t there, his lover’s hand would have dropped away. As much as he didn’t want to let go, he did and as he predicted, Loki withdrew his hand and stepped away.

Loki turned to look away and his voice shook a little as he said. “I understand. It would unfair of me to expect you to wait for my return or become jealous of you taking comfort in another when I have left you over and over. I will not stand in your way should you wish to continue to share a bed with your new lover.”

It was Steve’s turn to reach out. It was tentative but he gently put his fingers under Loki’s chin and lifted it so he could look him in the eyes. His guilt welled up more as he saw the broken look in Loki’s eyes.

“I am so sorry. I know it doesn’t mean much but I never slept with her. It was one stupid kiss, one moment that we both knew was wrong the second it started. Some of the things you said after the vision with Peggy made me question what I wanted, but that kiss made me understand that you really were all I wanted, and the rest could go to hell. I just hope that I can earn your forgiveness one day because I will never stop trying to prove to you that I will never stray again.”

Loki took a while to truly look into his lover’s eyes, searching for some truth. He read the pain that was deep within Steve’s soul and knew that whatever Loki could do to Steve, the suffering he had felt as a result of his mistake would be many times more painful. He didn’t want to hurt Steve anymore and had already lost too much to risk losing him as well.

He cupped Steve’s cheek with his hand, his fingers burying themselves into his thick beard. “Steve, the blame does not lie on your shoulders alone. I set this in motion with my insecurities and had I not felt the need to again return to Asgard, I would warrant your doubts would have faded on their own. I have lost much, my home, my father, my oldest friends. I do not wish to lose you over something as small as a much-regretted kiss.”

Steve finally let out the breath he was sure he had been holding since he picked up the phone to Bruce. All he wanted right now was to pull Loki close to him and kiss him but knew that he had to wait for Loki to come to him. He was right as while Loki did let his thumb stroke Steve’s cheek for a moment, he pulled away, putting a little distance between them again. He also couldn’t forget the look of disappointment in Loki’s eyes behind the hurt. It wasn’t something he had ever wanted to cause but had done so all the same.

Loki steeled himself against this hurt. He couldn’t help feeling angry that after all Steve had told him before he left for Asgard, that it would take a kiss with someone else to prove that they were meant to be together. And while he knew he would never have done anything with the Grandmaster in any circumstances, it smacked of irony that had he not tried so hard to remain faithful to his love, his escape could have been that much easier. He needed time before he could truly forgive Steve, although he knew he would, but for now, they had more pressing concerns.

When he looked to Steve again, their relationship had been put aside for the moment and he said. “Where will we be flying? I know of no one other than Bruce and Stark with the knowledge and skill to attempt what has been proposed.”

Steve had always been reluctant to share what he knew about Wakanda with those closest to him, even Nat and Sam whom he trusted with his life. But this was Loki, who wasn’t just his lover but the one who had been at his side in spirit if not in person for seventy years.

“Wakanda isn’t the third world country we have been led to believe, nor is their Vibranium in as short supply as we thought. I think even you would be impressed with the technology they have. They are also helping Bucky to recover. It’s the one place we have any chance of stopping whatever is coming and saving Vision.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor reached Nidavellir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have skipped actually finding Thor because it hasn't changed from the film and I want to punch Starlord during the whole scene.

The pod had very little room for Thor to be alone with his thoughts. He couldn’t help but wish he had made the trip to Nidavellir alone, particularly as Rocket and Groot maintained an almost no stop chatter, where the Rocket speaks, and the tree simply replied. “I am Groot.”

Of course, Thor was taught to understand what the slightly different inflexions and tone meant by his tutors, as the Groot form of speech being the only one that the Allspeak couldn’t translate because the words didn’t change. So, he knew, possibly better than Rocket the insults that were being thrown the rodent’s way. 

He also knew that even though it seemed like they had abandoned their companions to avoid conflict with Thanos, the creature more likely had its own desire to help and that this would be the best way.

“I am Groot.” The tree moaned, in his own way asking how much longer the journey would take.

“You'll know when we're close. Nidavellir's forge harnesses the blazing power of a neutron star. It's the birthplace of my hammer. It's truly awesome.” Thor replied as he sat down, his thoughts drifting once more to his past mistakes, something they did often since the destruction of Asgard.

Rocket turned in his seat to look at his new companion. He closed his eyes as the chair turned back and he set the autopilot. He sighed and muttered. “Okay, time to be the Captain..”

Rocket jumped from his chair and trudged to the back of the pod, not really happy about the talk he was about to have. It wasn’t like he was the soul sharing kind of guy, but they had left Mantis back with Quill. He pretended to check their course then asked.

“So, dead lover, huh? Yeah, that could be annoying.”

Thor sighed. “She was not my lover and she certainly did not love me, although I did love her, more than I ever thought possible. But she wanted power and I was her steppingstone to that power, nothing more. Her desire cost her her life.”

Rocket walked over to Thor. “And you said your sister and your dad?”

Thor’s eyes dropped to the floor now as the memory of both of their deaths come to his mind. “Both dead.”

“But still got a mom, though?” Rocket asked, hoping to get lucky.

“Killed by a dark elf.”

Rocket was starting to think that this guy was cursed. “A best friend?”

Thor’s mind was filled with the face of the warriors three and Sif, the once who stood by his side for hundreds of years before he poisoned them against him. “I had many friends once. But I drove them from my side with my arrogance and jealousy, as I did with so many. They are dead. All I have left is my brother, whom I do not deserve. I hope he is safe on earth, but I have no way of knowing for sure.”

Even someone as selfish as Rocket couldn’t miss the pain in Thor’s voice or the tears that threatened to fall at any moment. This was a man who had lost more than most people gained in a lifetime. It was the kind of mindset that resulted in suicide missions and he hadn’t signed up for that.

“You sure you're up to this particular murder mission?” He asked warily. 

The question seemed to shake Thor from his dark thoughts and bring him back to the task at hand. There was a hint of humour in his voice that didn’t quite hold true. “Absolutely. Rage and vengeance, anger, loss, regret, shame... they're all tremendous motivators. They really clear the mind. So, I am prepared for what is to come.”

“Yeah, but this Thanos is we're talkin' about... he's the toughest there is.” Rocket continued, emphasising the toughest part. 

“Well, he's never fought me.” Thor scoffed, his pride once more getting the better of him. 

“Yeah, he has.” The Raccoon reminded him promptly.

“He's never fought me twice. And I'm getting a new hammer, don't forget.” Thor shot back straight away.

Rocket was still unconvinced, not really understanding what a hammer could do against Thanos. “It better be some hammer.”

Thor didn’t reply for a moment, then he seemed to go off away from the topic. “You know, I'm one-thousand-five-hundred years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that. And every one of them would've rather killed me, but none succeeded. I'm only alive because fate wants me alive. Thanos is just the latest in a long line of bastards... and he'll be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so.”

“Mmm-hmm. And what if you're wrong?” Rocket asked already afraid of the answer.

Thor again didn’t answer straight away and when he did, it wasn’t what Rocket wanted to hear. “If I'm wrong, then... what more could I lose? My brother has his own life on Midgard that could well be better off without me and as long as he is alive and safe, I have no other cares. What else is there for me to lose?”

An awkward silence filled the pod as Thor’s words sunk in. Deciding that their talk was over, Thor rose and headed back to the cockpit.

“I could lose a lot. Me, personally, I could lose a lot.” Rocket mumbled under his breath as he followed Thor. He then searched in his satchel where he kept his odds and ends that he had acquired through various methods, pulling out a cybernetic eye. He handed the eye to Thor. “Okay. If fate does want you to kill that crap-sack... you're gonna need more than one stupid eyeball.”

“What's this?” Thor asked as he rolled it between his fingers.

Rocket rolled his eyes at the obvious question as he got back into the pilot’s seat. After all, they couldn't be far from their destination. “What's it look like? Some jerk lost a bet with me on Contraxia.”

Thor looked confused. “He gave you his eye?”

“No, he gave me 100 credits. I snuck into his room later that night and stole his eye.”

Thor was touched by the thoughtfulness of his new friend and he couldn’t deny that it would be useful to have his full vision again. So he decided to ignore the tale of how the eye was acquired “Thank you, sweet rabbit. Hmm.”

Rocket glared slightly at Thor for calling him a rabbit again, but it was one of the better animals he had been referred to as, so he let it slide. He turned in his seat to see that Thor had removed the patch and was pulling the lids of the empty socket open.

“Huh? Oh. I would've washed that. The only way I could sneak it off Contraxia was up my...” The warning came too late, as Thor slide the eye into the socket. Rocket thought it best to not finish the sentence and focused instead on the alarm that was going off on the control panel. “Hey, we're here!”

Thor blinked several times, allowing the eye to calibrate to its new user. When the space in front of them remained dark, he tapped his temple, hoping to kick start it, when it was still dark, he stood and said “I don't think this thing works. Everything seems dark.”

Rocket shook his head. “It ain't the eye.”

The ship flew around the dormant structure before them until the Neutron star came into view. The star was dead. 

Thor couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Something's wrong. The star's gone out. And the rings are frozen.”

Rocket quickly guided the pod to the station’s landing area and the trio see found out that the situation was much worse. Nidavellir should have been home to hundreds of Dwarves, but the place looked deserted and there were signs that something terrible had happened here. Groot, of course, was still playing his game, ignoring everything else around him.

Rocket, having heard tales of the wonders of Nidavellir, was very unimpressed as reality didn’t live up to his expectation. “I hope these dwarves are better at forging than they are cleaning. Maybe they realized that they live in a junk pile in the middle of space.”

Thor, who had been to Nidavellir with his father, had seen the forge at its full might and he knew that was wrong. “This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries.”

Rocket continued to nose around the mess that was the forge when he saw a mould that made him stop. “You said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?”

“Yes, why?” Thor replied absently.

“It look anything like that?”

Thor’s gaze followed Rocket and before him was the thing that haunted him since he first it on the Statesman. On the bench was the mould Thanos’ Gauntlet was cast from, each space for a stone clearly visible.

“I am Groot,” Groot asked, looking up from the game and for the first time since Thor had met him, he didn’t have a look of contempt on his face.

Thor stared at the gauntlet for a moment then said. “Go back to the pod.” 

His warning came too late. As he turned to follow his own advice, he was kicked in the chest by a ten-foot dwarf. Thor somersaulted back, smashing into a tell metal pillar. The dwarf then turned on Rocket and Groot, kicking them as well so they landed in the junk pile.

The dwarf turned his attention back to Thor and the floor shook as he stomped over to the fallen man. Thor had just righted himself but backed away until his back hit the pillar once more. He knew of only one dwarf who lived on the forge who was that tall and strong.

“Eitri, wait! Stop! Stop!” He said holding up his hand to block the expected blow.

The dwarf stopped at the sound of his own name. He looked at the man in front of him through his matted hair and finally recognised him, even though he hadn’t seen him for nearly two hundred and fifty years “Thor?”

Thor, feeling happier that he wasn’t going to be attacked, nodded and asked. “What happened here?”

“You were supposed to protect us. Asgard was supposed to protect us.” Eitri said, his voice heavy with unshed tears. His arms were still raised as if he could attack Thor again at any moment. 

Thor closed his eyes as he was faced yet another consequence of the neglect of his responsibilities as king. “Asgard is destroyed.” He saw that this was news to the dwarf. Slowly he stood. “Eitri, the glove. What did you do?”

Eitri stared at Thor for a moment before he lowered his hands to his sides. He turned and stomped to a workbench. He lowered himself down, defeat written all over his body. It was then that Thor noticed that his hands were now lumps of metal, as is they had dipped into a full crucible. 

“Three hundred dwarves lived on this ring. I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made what he wanted. A device capable of harnessing the power of the stones. Then he killed everyone anyway. All except me. "Your life is yours," he said. "But your hands are mine alone," Eitri explained, guilt clear in his voice. It broke several times as he spoke. 

Thor could understand Eitri’s reasons. After all, to protect his people, he had destroyed his home. He also had to face the fact that his lack of action, while he was king, could well have made the situation worse.

Thor moved around so he could look the dwarf in the eye. “Eitri, I beg your forgiveness for Asgard’s absence these last years. I thought of nothing but my desires and pride. I feel your pain as Thanos attacked our ship and killed my people. But we must act if we are to stop him doing to others what he has done to us. He may have taken your hands, but your skill is more than your hands. Every weapon you've ever designed, every axe, hammer, sword... it's all inside your head. Now, I know it feels like all hope is lost. Trust me, I know. But together, you and I, we can kill Thanos.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reach Wakanda and find an old friend.

Steve walked over to the cockpit and rested his hand on the window, looking over Sam to the thick jungle in front of them. “Drop to twenty-six-hundred, heading zero-three-zero.”

Sam stared at the controls, as he quickly worked out that the course correction would take them straight into the trees. Still, he made the required adjustments. “I hope you're right about this. Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to.”

Steve didn’t reply. Behind him, Wanda and Vision were holding hands, hoping that it wouldn’t be the last time. Loki watched the couple, remembering the times that he and Steve had shared final moments before parting, also hoping that they wouldn’t be their last. Hearing Sam’s comments, he knew they must be close. He rose and walked to Steve’s side, staying close but not touching. To nearly everyone else they had slipped back into professionalism they often displayed when on missions. Only Sam knew things weren’t completely okay, although he could tell that it was better between them than he expected. 

The jet dropped almost to ground level and Sam couldn’t stop himself from tensing up as the trees approached rapidly. Suddenly, the trees vanished as the jet passed through the cloaking shield, revealing a vast stretch of water and a massive city. Seeing the technologically advanced metropolis for the first time, Loki stared for a moment before he looked to Steve, who raised an eyebrow in question. 

He nodded, looking back at the city and said. “Yes, Steve, I am impressed.”

The rest of the Avengers were equally impressed. Of all of them, Nat seemed the least surprised as her remaining contacts in the CIA had already told her something wasn’t as it seemed in the third-world country, although what, none of them knew. 

Steve reached over and set the autopilot to lock on to the landing beacon the Palace was transmitting at them, with a practised hand that told Loki he had done this more than once. The ship glided smoothly down onto the main landing area. Waiting for them was King T’Challa and Okoye, along with his royal guard. Steve exited the jet first, Natasha and Loki on either side of him, leading his team out to meet his friend. 

“It seems I’m always thanking you for something.” He said as he reached out his hand to shake the King’s. He quickly introduced the members of the party that T’Challa had never met. “This is Doctor Banner and Loki Prince of Asgard.”

Loki brought his arm across his chest in an Asgardian salute and Bruce bowed.

“What are you doing?” Rhodey asked Bruce, even though Loki had heard the man tell him that it was required. The Colonel had clearly spent too much time with Stark.

T’Challa seemed uncomfortable with the gesture “We…..We don’t do that here.”

As time was of the essence, the group started heading back to the palace and the mood was all business. 

“So how big of an assault should we expect?” T’Challa asked.

“Thanos’ army numbers in the thousands. As we have already defied him once, he will likely bring everything to bear on us to ensure victory.” Loki replied.

“How we looking?” Natasha asked, hoping they had a defence to match.

“You will have my Kings guard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and...” T’Challa stopped short and indicated with his hand to a newcomer.

“And a semi-stable 100-year-old man,” Bucky said, walking towards the group.

Steve pulled him to a hug. “How you been, Buck?”

“Uh, not bad, for the end of the world.”

“Well enough to remember an old friend?” Loki asked as he stepped forward, also giving the man a hug. The rest of the team stayed back to allow the three friends their reunion.

“Lorcan……Right no, it’s Loki.” Bucky said smiling. He was still trying to get head around the fact that his British army friend wasn’t British or old, especially as he was dressed in a very ornate tunic and cape. “I’ve heard you two finally got your shit together.”

He noted that rather than answering, there was a slightly uncomfortable glance between the pair and Bucky knew what had happened.

“We had better get to the lab, Shuri is waiting for us.” T’Challa interrupted. 

Steve nodded to him and everyone started to head into the Palace, but Bucky caught hold of Loki’s arm to hold him back. Sam, who had been towards the back of the group helping vision, noticed. He met Bucky’s eye and an understanding passed between them.

Once the group was out of earshot, Bucky said. “He’s told you.” 

Loki glared at him and Bucky got vivid memories of the many disagreements the Howling Commandos where Lorcan would glare at anyone who came up with a suggestion that he didn’t like. 

“He did and I do not wish to discuss it. I understand that he would confide in yourself and Wilson, but ……….” Loki stopped not wishing to offend.

“But you don’t think you can do the same because he did it first.” When Loki looked away, Bucky knew that he was right. “Lorcan, you can trust me, I’m not taking his side because I’ve been his friend longer. You can talk to me.”

Loki looked to his friend and he knew he needed to take his own advice. If he stayed silent, the situation would destroy him and Steve. 

“I told him to not deny himself after we fought together in New York and he stayed faithful even when we did not know if I was going to return. Now after we had been lovers for over a year and he knew that I would everything in my power to return, he loses faith in his feelings and acts upon his doubts with another.” Loki ran his hand through his hair before he continued. “I know that my absence has been hard on him and that it was only a kiss that he regrets deeply. I know I should forgive, that I can forgive, but some part of me will not let me. I cannot lose him, but I do not know why I cannot let it go of such a small transgression.”

“You know what, Lorcan, if you could let it go so easily, I would think you didn’t love him as much as he told me you did. He screwed up, why isn’t really important. But I saw his face after he did it and while I didn’t understand it then, I do now. He was heartbroken.” Bucky walked towards the far side of the landing area that looked over the lush countryside that surrounded them.

“I’ve been living the last few months in a hut, over there by the river. The kids call me the White Wolf. Anyway, it’s given me time to think about everything, including what I have learnt about my friends. And it means I see things clearer than I did before. Like that you were every bit the master of lies you were meant to be. You had everybody fooled, apart from Steve. You know, you were all he would talk about leading up to that last mission to catch Zola. He wanted to know everything about you, he just hadn't figured out that it was because he wanted you so badly, I’ll bet. Although, I don't think alien from Viking times was what he really had in mind."

“I will have you know I was worshipped as a God.” Loki smiled, letting his heart lighten slightly. “We were both blind all those years ago. I spent years mourning him and you, hating myself that I could not save either of you.”

Bucky shook his head. “I would say him more than me. Loki, I’m not defending him, hell I told him that if he did something like this again, I would dump him back in the river and leave him there this time. But he has punished himself since it happened and will never stop loving you, I’m certain of that. Don’t push him away unless you really can’t forgive, or I think you will both regret it more than you know.”

Loki sighed, feeling that his friend was making it sound so easy, but then maybe it was. Maybe the problem wasn’t just that he could forgive Steve but that he couldn’t forgive himself for leaving once more and letting it happen. 

Before Loki could think anymore, a sound came from a set of beads on Bucky’s wrist. He looked at a message display on them and said. “They are looking for you, we better get to the lab.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they hoped, Shuri might be able to save Vision. But the Black Order isn't giving up on the stone. Loki takes Bucky's advice.

Bucky showed Loki to Shuri’s lab before he went to join the rest of the Wakandan defence forces getting ready should the predicted attack come. Loki was surprised that Bucky seemed to have free run of the palace, but his friend had been living as a guest of the King for months, so it wasn’t really a surprise that his presence would be commonplace.

Of course, all that was forgotten as he entered the lab and saw just how young the King’s sister actually was. Shuri already had Vison on an examination table and was scanning him using the beads on her wrist. Bruce was standing by the table, amazed by the technology these people had. Wanda was standing just behind watching every move the Princess made. 

Steve was standing a little further back, waiting for the outcome. Loki walked over to him and without a word, ran his hand down Steve’s arm to his waiting hand, locking their fingers together. Steve looked at him with surprise but held on tight.

Shuri turned over her hand to display an image for the Mind Stone and the surrounding neurons. She seemed impressed with what she was looking at.

“The structure is polymorphic.”

“Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially,” Bruce said, as he looked from Vision to the image over her hand.

“Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?” She asked, the tone in her voice suggesting that it should have been the first thing Bruce and Tony should have done.

Bruce frowned and stuttered slightly as he could think of a better reason than “Because we didn't think of it.”

“I'm sure you did your best.” There was no missing the condescension that was dripping from her voice. 

“I would wonder if you would have done so well had you been work working while Ultron was threatening Armageddon on the world.” Loki couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Everyone seemed surprised at Loki’s comment, although there was a twinkle in T’Challa’s eye, while his face remained serious. Loki guessed that very few people pulled up the princess over her arrogance that rivalled Tony’s, but he would not have his friend belittled when what they had achieved with Vision was bordering on a miracle anyway.

Wanda wasn’t interested in point-scoring and asked. “Can you do it?”

Shuri looked away from Loki, at whom she had been glaring and turned her attention back to Vision. “Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures. It will take time, brother.” 

T’Challa nodded in response. Steve let go of Loki’s hand and stepped forward, asking. “How long?

Shuri shook her head slightly. “As long as you can give me.”

Further discussions were tabled as an alarm sounded. Okoye quickly checked on her bracelet, which displayed a hologram of Earth. “Something's entered the atmosphere.”

Moments later Sam’s voice was heard over the communicator. “Hey, Cap, we got a situation here.”

A massive explosion could be heard, suggesting that something had hit the cities protective dome, something that Okoye confirmed. 

“God, I love this place.” Steve heard Bucky comment.

“Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome.” Rhodey reported. 

Everyone knew that meant that this had to be Thanos’ response and it was going to be far more than the four people they had seen so far. They all gathered at the window looking at across the jungle. The incoming force appeared to be landing craft and Steve put money on each one holding ground troops like the Chitauri.

“It's too late.” Vision said, trying to stand. “We need to destroy the stone now.”

Natasha looked at him before telling him firmly. “Vision, get your ass back on the table.”

T’Challa followed her and made it clear that he agreed with her by saying. “We will hold them off.”

Steve paused for a moment and looked at Wanda. “Wanda, as soon as that stone's out of his head... you blow it to hell.”

She didn’t need telling twice. “I will.”

T’Challa began issuing orders to his guard. “Evacuate the city. Engage all defences.” He paused for a moment before pointing at Steve. “And get this man a shield.”

The guards scattered to carry out their King’s orders, Steve making to follow them. Loki had other ideas and as soon as they were clear of the rest, he pulled Steve into an empty room.

“Loki. We don’t have time.” Steve said, wishing for all the world that they did.

Loki nodded, but he still blocked the door to the room. “I know and we are making a habit of repairing our relationship when time is pressing, but I would not go into battle at odds with you. It hurt that you had doubts after all the reassurances you gave me before I left, but Steve, what happened in the past was not just of your own making, the blame lies with me also and my distance is partly because of that. I have only thought of my duty to Asgard and not of the hurt this would cause you when I leave you behind.”

Steve took Loki’s hand. “You need to stop blaming yourself for my screw up. Your duty to your home was important. You did what you needed to do to protect your people and you have lost nearly everything. So you can’t try to excuse my mistake by saying that you were wrong to leave.”

Loki didn’t say anything. He knew his lover, he knew how stubborn he was and that no matter what he said, no matter what he felt, Steve would continue to argue that the fault was his alone. So rather than going around in circles, he simply let it go, hoping to have a longer discussion when they had more time. 

Steve also knew his lover and knew that his silence meant that they would revisit this another time. He took advantage to change the subject. “Bruce said your brother had finally got his head out of his ass before you were attacked. Do you know what happened to him?”

Loki shook his head, trying not to let his grief overtake him. “I do not know. I pray that somehow, he has survived, but we would not bend to Thanos and he does not take that kindly. I am starting to feel as if I am cursed. We finally reconcile and he is snatched from me once more. The universe seems determined to rid me of those I love until I am alone.”

“Not going to happen.” Steve interrupted, forgetting that he was going to keep his distance and pulled Loki close, into his arms. “I can’t promise how much time we will have but until I die of old age, I’m not going anywhere as long as you want me.”

Loki pressed himself closer to Steve. He decided that nothing mattered other than making sure he kept Steve as long as he could. He pulled back only so he could finally do what he wanted since he arrived. He leaned in and kissed his lover, who kissed him back.

They wanted it to last forever, but it couldn’t have been more than a minute when they were disturbed by a cough. They broke apart and turned to the door to see Okoye standing there looking at them. 

“Captain, you’re needed in the Armoury.” With that, she made a hasty retreat.

Loki rested his forehead on Steve’s. “You would be wise to prepare for the battle. I shall join Bucky and Sam. Someone needs to ensure they do not injure each other before the fighting begins.”

Steve reluctantly agreed and they shared one more kiss before going their separate ways. He knew there was much more to talked about, that they weren’t out of the woods just yet, but his heart was lighter than it had been in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to slap Shuri for the way she talked down to Bruce. That's all I'm saying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for the stone begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who read me regularly knows I hate writing battle scenes. The changes are more subtle during them, but we are building to something.

Steve looked about him as the gathered Wakandan army raced to formed up on the plain between the city and the Dome. It hadn’t been as many as he’d hoped but he knew the recent attempted coup had decimated the border tribe who had made up a good number of the Wakandan defence force. Even the addition of the Jabari warriors, chanting their war cry, had barely replaced what had been lost. But he knew that if each man and woman standing with them had the heart of their king, they had a chance.

Steve’s eyes searched for Loki who had teleported to Bruce’s side, helping him back to his feet after his fall in the Hulk Buster suit. The Scientist had insisted on joining the fight and called for the suit Tony had designed to defeat the hulk, an irony that wasn’t lost on any of the Avengers. Steve would never admit that when he has first seen them in the compound, he had felt a pang of jealousy at how close they had become but he understood that it was simply the product of their time on Sakaar and Asgard. He was also concerned that the Hulk refused to emerge, something that had never happened before. Then the Hulk had never been beaten before and both Steve and Loki couldn’t help but wonder if for the first time the Hulk was afraid. However, it had been rotten timing and Steve hoped that the heat of the upcoming battle would rile him up enough to make an appearance. Because Steve was certain that they would need him.

Steve’s attention was pulled back to the Dome, as yet another landing craft hit the ground. As he watched, the first sign of the ship occupants came into sight, Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian walking slowly out of the tree line.

“I think we better get the talking pre-requisite out of the way. Why do they always want to do that?” Natasha asked Steve.

“Ego,” Steve said simply. “It wouldn’t do for us to think we might actually win, would it.”

After exchanging a look with T’Challa, the three advanced towards the edge of the shield, where Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian were already waiting to meet them. The woman ran her sword across the shield, judging its strength and finding quite effective. The welcoming committee stopped just short. 

“Where’s your other friend?” Natasha asked, surprised that she couldn’t see Corvus Glaive with them.

The question seemed to upset Proxima and she glared at Natasha as she replied. “You will pay for his life with yours. Thanos will have that stone.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Steve said, his don’t-mess-with-me tone coming over loud and clear.

“You are in Wakanda now.” T’Challa continued. “Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood.”

“We have blood to spare,” Proxima said menacingly. Her arm shot up into the air and behind her, the ships opened. Seeing that the talking was over, Steve and the others hurried back to the line.

“Did they surrender?” Bucky asked when his friend re-joined them.

“Not exactly,” Was the resigned reply.

As they watched it was clear from the movement of the trees that something was coming, lots of somethings. T’Challa began a war cry that was echoed around the plain by his people, riling them up for battle.

Satisfied that Bruce was able to control the suit, Loki teleported to Steve’s side, his daggers ready and his skin beginning to show a hint of blue, suggesting he was planning to change his form.

Proxima’s arm dropped sharply and her army broke through the tree line. Steve’s mouth opened as he saw the creatures, he had expected something like the Chitauri but these were even more animal-like, having no visible weapons or armour. The creatures themselves looked like something from a horror movie, each having four arms and huge teeth and claws. They were ready to kill.

“What the hell?” Bucky said, having only really dealt with human enemies before.

“Outriders, my friend,” Loki said, having seen them during one of his missions for the All-father, although never in this number. “They are not born but created to serve their master. They have no desire but his whim. They will not stop until they or we are dead.”

Natasha, having already fought the Chitauri and therefore less fazed, scanned the tree line as the plan filled with the Outriders and still more were rushing from the trees. “Looks like we pissed her off.”

As they watched, the creatures began throwing themselves at the Dome. The first few ricocheted off but after that they began forcing their through, ignoring the fact that their flesh was burning. One managed to get the upper part of its body through before the shield sliced it in half.

“They are killing themselves,” Okoye said, unsure of how to react to the sight in front of her.

Loki could see that while it meant certain death, the Outriders were pushing further and further through the shield before it was able to kill them. It was only a matter of time before it was unable to cope and failed. He was right and after only a few moments, the first Outrider made it through still able to fight. The first began a stream of others.

At T’Challa’s command, the border tribe engaged their personal shields creating a wall, while the Dora Milaje readied their spears. They held until the Outriders were closer before they opened fire, joined by Bucky’s assault rifle, Loki’s ice daggers and Bruce’s repulsor blasts. 

Rhodey and Sam were in the air. Sam had Redwing slicing through them, while he fired with his mini machineguns. He swept down low and got a close look at their opponents. “You see the teeth on those things? 

“All right, back up, Sam. You're gonna get your wings singed.” Rhodey replied as he flew as low as he dared. He then released charges in a long line, attempting to incinerate anything close to the shield. It was only partially successful as those closest to the water quickly ran through dousing the flames.

Loki, who was looking behind the Dome even as he threw another dagger, catching his target between the eyes.

“They are circling around.” He said drawing everyone’s eye to the creatures that were making their way around the outside to look for weaknesses.

“Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us... there's nothing between them and Vision,” Bruce said pointing out the obvious.

“Then we better keep 'em in front of us,” Steve replied. He hadn’t taken his eyes from Proxima, the two almost trying to psych the other out.

“How do we do that?” Okoye asked T’Challa.

Her King thought for a moment then replied, “We open the barrier.” He reached up to his communicator to talk to the command centre. “On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen.”

The operator was clearly under the impression that she had heard him wrong. “Requesting confirmation, My King. You said open the barrier?”

“On my signal.” T’Challa reaffirmed. 

M’Baku had been silent until now, the scale of the enemy they were to face overwhelming him. Now he said. “This will be the end of Wakanda.” 

“Then it will be the noblest ending in history,” Okoye replied, her belief in the rightness of their fight outweighed the understandable fear that was in her heart.

Steve raised his arm and deployed his new shield for the first time. It was a different shape to his own, looking more like the one he carried on stage a lifetime and more ago. It was attached to his suit and couldn’t be thrown, but it was a comfort to have the weight on his arm again. Loki began summoning his magic, hoping that he had enough power and strength to kill all before him.

T’Challa moved to the front of his army and shouted. “Yibambe.”

The Wakandan warriors repeated it back to him again and again.

“Wakanda forever!” T’Challa shouted their war cry as his helm forming around his head.

That was the signal to charge and the Avengers charged into battle as the barrier opened. T’Challa and Steve sprinted ahead, hurling themselves at the Outriders, quickly joined by the rest of the army. 

After the first few kills, T’Challa could tell that there was no way they allow this to be a long fight. “How much longer, Shuri?” 

“I've barely begun, brother.” The reply came over his communicator.

T’Challa could tell just by the tone in her voice that she wasn’t wasting time. He wished he could leave her alone, but they were in danger of being overrun already. 

“You might want to pick up the pace.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle doesn't go well, but help is on the way.

The battle was not going well. The Avengers were holding their own, but the Outriders seemed to have unlimited reinforcements and there seemed no let-up in the fighting to allow anyone to catch their breath. 

Bucky had been knocked to the ground and was frantically stabbing at his attacker with his knife. 

T’Challa had just dispatched one enemy when suddenly found himself being dragged across the ground. The speed of the creature meant he was unable to gain any sort of grip on the ground to prevent it.

Rhodey was attempting to stem the flow by concentrating his fire at the gap in the barrier. From behind, he as stuck by Cull Obsidian’s hammer, sending him crashing to Earth hard.

Loki was on the far side of the plain with Natasha, the two barely holding their own as the Outriders spread out trying to find a way to flank the Avengers and reach the city. During the first few minutes on the fight, he used his magic to enhance his fight ability, but it didn’t take long for him to realise that doing so drained him, leaving him vulnerable for when Thanos arrived. Because everyone knew he would come in the end. So, he was fighting purely using his considerable skill, although it did leave him more open to injury. He was already sporting a nasty slash down his right forearm, which while healing, was slowing him down.

Steve was pinned to a rock by an outrider. He hammered his shield into its neck, but it had little effect. From nowhere a second appeared and slammed into him, shoving him off the rock and on to the ground where he was set upon by at least five creatures.

Bruce had started off strong, but his unfamiliarly with the suit and the sheer weight in numbers meant that like Steve, he was pinned by multiple enemies ripping at his suit to get to him. “There's too many of 'em” He yelled, knowing that there was little chance of any one of them surviving and stopping them getting to Vision at this point.

Just at the point where they were sure all hope was lost, the was a boom and a tunnel of light hitting the ground at the centre of the plain. The shockwaves knocked the Outriders off their feet. From the tunnel, a large Axe flew on its own, lightning shooting from its head and killing everything in its path. Which including the creatures attacking the Avengers, freeing Steve, Bruce, Bucky and T’Challa. The Axe flew back towards the tunnel, just in it began to fade. In the centre stood Rocket, Groot and Thor, who caught the Axe without batting an eyelid. The three of them looked ready for battle. 

Steve lifted his head and recognised Thor from Loki’s description of him. While he still wasn’t altogether convinced of the man just yet, he was certainly relieved to see him on the field and clearly fighting for them.

Bruce was visibly excited to see his companion and knowing what the King of Asgard was capable of, lifted his helmet and shouted in the direction of Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian. “You guys are so screwed now!”

Thor took a moment to survey the battlefield. Then he spotted the remaining children of Thanos and began to run towards them. “Bring me Thanos!” He yelled as a war cry, Rocket and Groot following close behind. 

The Outriders gathered together to attack the latest enemy. This seemed to please Thor. As he ran, he jumped into the air and the whole sky around him filled with lightning that came from Thor’s body as well as the Axe. He brought the Axe over his head and smashed it into the ground, lightning flying in all directions, killing all the Outriders within range.

Rocket was in his element, firing at anything that didn’t look Terran, although he had looked twice at T’Challa and Bruce, unsure what they really were. Still, as both were killing the same things as Thor, he decided to leave them alone for now. 

“Come and get some, space dogs!” He shouted as he let lose another barrage.

Separated from Groot and Thor, Rocket wound up next to Bucky. The pair had found themselves surrounded by more of the ugly four-armed things. Without saying a word, Rocket felt Bucky grab his scruff and lift him up into the air, holding him at arm’s length. Before Rocket could break free and retaliate, Bucky began to spin, firing as he went. Rocket realised what the Terran’s plan was and also opened fire.

“Come on. Get some. Get some. Come on. Get some” He screamed again over the sounds of the gunfire.

It only took moments to reduce that Outriders that were surrounding them to become piles of dead bodies on the floor. Once they were clear, Bucky dropped Rocket down again and began to scan the field to see where he was needed next. Rocket was impressed by the Terran, who seemed to carry the same burning anger that he did. He also liked his weapon.

“How much for the gun?” Rocket asked.

Bucky didn’t take his eyes away from the scope as he replied. “Not for sale.”

“Okay. How much for the arm?” Rocket said, already trying to work how much he could get for it on with one of the black-market doctors on Knowhere. This made Bucky pause and glare at him before he stormed off without giving him an answer. 

“Oh, I'll get that arm.” Rocket smiled to himself before also heading back to the fight.

Loki was finally able to bring himself back to the centre of the field where Steve was once more holding his own against the Outriders. By good fortune, Thor had also worked his way to that part of the field.

“Loki,” Thor cried at seeing him. He grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. “I feared that you may not have reached Earth as Heimdall intended.”

Loki quickly pushed him back firmly, but not unkindly. He looked about him, noting that they were not in immediate danger and their side was holding the line. He, therefore, felt that he had time to ensure his brother was okay and take a moment to heal some of his more serious injuries.

“We both arrived alive, although to say unharmed would be a lie.” Loki replied. He noted that Thor no longer had the eye patch. “It would seem you have all recovered more than a new weapon.”

Thor motioned to the artificial eye. “It was a gift from my new friend Rabbit. I have another new friend, Tree.”

Loki turned to see Groot, his arm impaling at least three Outriders. “I am Groot.” The tree said.

Steve who had also stopped fighting to look at their new allies, felt it polite to reply in kind. “I am Steve Rogers.”

Loki didn’t have the heart to tell him what Groot had actually said and moved on quickly. “Thor, this is my lover. Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, leader of the Avengers.”

“Former leader.” Steve put in. He decided that as Loki was clearly at ease with his brother, he should give the man the benefit of the doubt. He reached out his hand. “It good to meet you, Loki has told me…….some interesting things about you.”

Thor ignored the hand and instead wrapped his arms around Steve in his own bear hug. “I welcome the man my brother trusts with his heart into our family and I hope to one day become the brother he deserves. But now I will have my revenge and kill Thanos.”

Before anything else could be said, Thor released Steve and once more charged in the throng, his axe swinging and lightning flashing in all directions.

Steve watched him leave and then said to Loki. “It’s not going to be boring with him around.”

Loki laughed. “Indeed. Shall we follow him?”

And with that, they also re-joined the fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle continues (there isn't much else to say lol)

No one would have believed that against a force such as Thanos’ army, three people would make that much of a difference. When one of those was Thor on a personal mission of revenge, he was worth one hundred of T’Challa’s warriors. It was something that Proxima Midnight recognised, and she once more raised her sword above her head. 

Steve felt the arrival of the reinforcements before he heard or saw them. The ground rumbled beneath his feet and he looked in the direction of the shield. Suddenly, large wheel-shaped vehicles broke through the earth, each heading in a different direction across the battlefield leaving death in their wake.

T’Challa could tell that his warriors would be no match against the armoured vehicles and cried out. “Fall back! Fall back, now!” An order his people were quick to respond to. 

Wanda looked out at the fighting below. Along with Shuri, she had felt the vehicles burrowing under the shield and saw how they had once more shifted the advantage back to the Black Order. She knew her job was to stay with Vision, to make sure the stone was destroyed. But it was her friends fighting for not just their lives, but for all life down there. Steve, in particular, had become the closest thing to family she had after her brother died. 

Loki had been protecting groups of Warriors with his shields but even he could not be everywhere, and his powers were not limitless, Wanda could see that he was already starting to weaken. She looked back to her lover lying on the table and she knew what she had to do.

“Focus that fire on the left flank, Sam,” Rhodey instructed as he flew toward the left side of one of the vehicles, throwing everything he had at it.

“I'm doing it,” Sam replied as he followed suit and between them, the vehicle exploded. They moved on quickly to the next one but there were too many of them.

Natasha and Okoye were too busy dispatching a pair of Outriders and didn’t see the line of Vehicles heading towards them until it was far too late to avoid them. They brought their arms over their heads, knowing that it was a useless act, and waited to be crushed.

Both were surprised when nothing happened, and they lowered their arms to see that Wanda had lifted them high above her head. She turned to look over at the approaching Outriders and with a sweep of her arms, sent the vehicles crashing into them, killing everything in their path.

Natasha, knowing how strong her friend was simply smiled. This, however, was a first for Okoye.

“Why was she up there all this time?” She asked, wondering why their best asset was babysitting.

Unknown to her, the question answered itself. Proxima Midnight knew what she was doing when she had summoned her deadliest tools, forcing Wanda to join the battle. 

“She's on the field.” She said into her communicator. “Take it.”

Very much alive and using the battle as a distraction, Corvus Glaive been entered the palace undetected. He had been waiting for his beloved to tell him that the stone was unprotected. Now, he stepped out from the shadows into the lab. He took out the guards, their screams alerting Shuri to his presence. She quickly completed to the section of Vision’s synapses she had been working on, before disconnecting him from her equipment. Then she grabbed her sonic blaster and fired at Glaive. 

Glaive deflected the blasts and swung his weapons at her. She dodged just in time, the weapon instead slicing her workstation in two. Her remaining guard tried to defend the Princess, but Glaive swung his weapon again, smashing into them and sending them crashing into the lower part of the lab. He then jumped down after them, expecting to find Vision still led on the table. 

However, Vision was ready and as Glaive turned to the table, he lunged, blocking his attack and sending the pair hurtling out of the window to the ground below.

The movement near the Palace caught Sam’s eye. He focused on the falling figures and recognising his teammate said. “Guys, we got a Vision situation here.” 

While his attention had been elsewhere, Sam had failed to notice how close to the ground he had gotten. Just as he was about to turn towards the Palace, an Outrider flew up and caught him mid-air, winding him after he had killed it.

Steve was surrounded and knew he couldn’t get to Vision in time. So he shouted into his communicator. “Somebody get to Vision!”

Bruce, having just finished off the Outriders within reach, was the first to reply. “I got him.” before he took off after his friend.

“On my way.” Wanda also replied, knowing it was her actions that led to this. 

However, as she turned to head towards the palace, she was hit on the head. When the daze wore off, she found herself face-first in the dirt. Then someone grabbed her shoulder and rolled her. She blinked several times before she focused on the face of Proxima Midnight. 

“He'll die alone.” Proxima sneered as she looked down on her prey. “As will you.”

“I think not.” A voice behind her replied. Proxima turned to see Loki standing behind her. “You have already killed half my people; I will not allow you to harm any more of my own.”

Proxima snarled and charged, her sword raised above her head to strike. Loki summoned his twin-bladed staff and deflected to blow. He realized that he had severely underestimated her strength and skill after only a few blows from her sword. It was taking all of his skill to maintain his defence and was unable to see any opportunity to counterattack. It didn’t help that his magic was close to spent.

Loki’s attention was caught for a moment by a vehicle passing over the top of the trench they were fighting in. The loss of focus meant that Proxima was able to get in close and she grabbed him by the neck, throwing him to the ground. He only had a second to recover, rolling out of the way her sword as she swung it down at his head.

He regained his feet just in time to hear Bruce call for someone to help Vision, He daren’t take his eyes from the woman who was once more preparing to strike, but given what he knew of the locations of the other Avengers around the field, the most likely person to give aid was Steve. Loki knew that he had to finish Proxima quickly or his lover could get himself killed.

He decided to change from defensive to offensive and without warning, lunged himself at Proxima. The woman had not expected the attack and was caught by surprise, her sword being knocked from her hand. The surprise was short-lived as Proxima moved smoothly to fighting hand-to-hand. The change of technique threw Loki and he found himself once more on the defensive, to the point that after only a few blows, he found himself on his back on the floor pinned under her. She unsheathed a hidden blade and had it posed to strike. 

Loki gathered all his remaining magic and was about to send an energy blast at Proxima, a risk at this distance when he saw the familiar tendrils of Wanda’s own powers surround her. Proxima had little time to process what was happening when she found herself flung into the air, right into the path of one of her own vehicles, her blood splattering everywhere.

Loki raised he head to look at Wanda, who had slumped back down into a seated position and looked as exhausted as he felt.

“Thank you, my dear.” He said, slowing lifting himself up on to one arm. 

Wanda nodded slowly, then got to her feet. “We need to get to Vision.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision is in trouble

Glaive recovered from their fall first and began stalking Vision as the android tried to get back on his feet. They were on the edge of the gully and had been joined by Cull Obsidian and when Vision finally got to his feet, he swung his hammer and Vision was flung ten feet away. As he tried again to regain his feet, Vision heard a sound he recognised and was most grateful for.

“Oh, no, you don't,” Bruce said as he landed the Hulk buster suit between Vision and his attackers. He raised his arms, repulsor powered up ready to fire. “This isn't gonna be like New York, pal. This suit's already kicked the crap outta the Hulk.”

Cull, it seems, wasn’t impressed and before Bruce had finished speaking, he had latched onto the suit arm with the clamp on his own replacement arm. Bruce tried to shake him by firing his repulsor but only succeed in plummeting both of them to the base of the waterfall below.

“What? No! No! Guys! Vision needs backup, now!” Bruce shouted before he attacked Cull.

Steve heard Bruce’s call and looked about him, searching for anyone who to help before him. Loki was still fighting Proxima Midnight and Wanda looked hurt. Natasha and Okoye were fighting too far away. He couldn’t find Bucky or T’Challa and Sam and Rhodey still had their hands full trying to take out the vehicles. As for Thor and his friends, even if they had communicators, he wasn’t sure he could ask them to help like this. Steve found that he was the closest and only help and set off as fast he could towards their last known location.

By the time Steve arrived at the gully edge, Vision was in trouble. Glaive had again stabbed him with his spear.

“I thought you were formidable, machine.” Steve heard Glaive say. “But you're dying, like any man.”

Steve saw Glaive rip the spear free, allowing Vision to drop to the floor so he could gloat over his victory. He broke into a sprint and collided with his opponent at full-force sending him flying. Steve rolled just enough so he could look at Vision and shouted,

“Get outta here!”

Then Steve was upon his feet, his attention solely on Glaive who had also regained his footing. Glaive swung his spear over his head at Steve, but Steve was ready and deflected the weapon before countering with a number of blows of his fists and shields, once more forcing Glaive backwards.

“Go!” Steve shouted again, knowing that he couldn’t hold Glaive for long as the alien was currently stronger than him and hadn’t already fought in a long battle.

It didn’t take long for Steve to be proven right. The pair exchanged a few blows and at first, he felt as though he had the upper hand, particularly after he had knocked the spear from Glaive’s hand once more. However, as he now had both hands free, Glaive grabbed Steve around the neck and threw him over a log on to the ground.  
Glaive quickly followed and before Steve could react, a hand was once more around his throat.

Steve tried to dislodge the grip that was slowly choking him, but Glaive was too strong. Then Glaive’s face fell and his grip lessened, his own spear suddenly protruding from his chest. Steve was able to push the hand away, coughing as he sucked air into his lungs once more. He watched as Glaive was lifted into the air and he saw that Vision was standing behind him, spear in hand. With his last strength, Vision tossed the spear and Glaive aside, dead on the ground, before he dropped.

Steve was up on his feet and was able to catch Vision before he hit the dirt. While he was grateful that the android had saved him, he wasn’t happy that he hadn’t followed his orders.

“I thought I told you to go.” Steve said sternly, but not unkindly.

Vision looked at him for a moment then repeated Steve’s words back to him. “We don't trade lives, Captain.”

A look passed between them as well as a new mutual respect. Steve had never been completely comfortable around Vision, although he trusted him, first as part of his team and later not to betray Wanda as their relationship grew. It was something that wasn’t lost on Vision.

Now, if they did succeed in stopping Thanos getting the stone, Steve knew that the android would not only be his teammate but his friend. Steve wrapped his arm around him and said. “Let’s get you fixed up.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is here

With the members of the Black Order dead, Cull Obsidian having been dispatched by Bruce, the Outriders seemed to lose focus. While they were still vicious killers, they lacked a common purpose and some even began killing each other. It meant the remaining Wakandan forces were able to kill the rest, M’Baku leading the war chant. Thor was just as busy, using Stormbreaker’s powers to their fullest to destroy the landing craft, killing any Outriders that may still have been inside.

Steve, having had the all-clear from Natasha, decided that both he and Vision needed a breather while they waited for transport back to the Palace. He lowered Vision to the ground, supported by a log, while he made the call to T’Challa, who filled him in on the casualty report. He didn’t bother to hide his relief that all the members of his team made it through, even if he was shocked by just how many they’d lost. 

He was pleased to see Wanda flying towards the cliff and stepped away to give the pair some space. As his charge was now in good hands, he turned to head back down the battlefield to find Loki, when he heard the android moan in pain, the stone in his forehead glowing.

“Are you okay?” Wanda asked as she knelt down. “What? What is it?”

Vison recovered quickly but there was now a panicked look in his eye as he began to scan the treeline around him. “He's here.”

There was only one he and Steve knew that they needed help. “Everyone, on my position. We have incoming.”

The Avengers had already been converging on their teammates but stopped short at the stillness that was suddenly surrounding them. It was as if the trees themselves knew that something was coming. 

“What the hell?” Natasha said under her breath, finding the tension in the air unnerving. 

It was Bruce, having just got himself out if the waterfall, who spotted the portal first. They all watched as Thanos stepped out of the blue haze, which vanished as if it was never there.

“Steve. That's him.” Loki said, surprisingly calmly as he teleported to his lover’s side. 

“Eyes up. Stay sharp.” Steve said as he readied his shield before he charged forward to attack.

Thanos advanced towards his goal as if there was nothing in his way, even as each Avenger tried to stop him in his wake. Bruce reached him first. Thanos used the space stone, fazing him out of sync and embedding him into a rockface behind them. Steve, he tossed aside using the power stone. As a result of the reality stone, Loki found him imprisoned in a block of crystal, unable to break free but able see everything. T’Challa and Sam, he didn’t even bother with a stone, he simply brushed them off as if they were flies.

Vision managed to get himself up onto his knees and saw his friends falling at the feet of the mad Titan, all in a vain hope to defend him. He reached out for the woman he loved. “Wanda. It's time.”

She didn’t need to be told what he meant. She shook away his hand and faced the oncoming danger. “No.” 

Vision grabbed her again forcing her to look at him. “They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can. Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone.”

“Don't.” She growled.

“You must do it. Wanda, please. We are out of time.”

“I can't.”

The world around them seemed to have stopped for them. They both knew that Thanos couldn’t be more than a few feet away, but for them, it could have been an eternity. 

“Yes, you can. You can.” Vision said, slowly lifting her hand until it was level with the stone. “If he gets the stone, half the universe dies. It's not fair. It shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right. You could never hurt me. I just feel you.”

As he had been speaking, Wanda had been slowly backing away. She knew there was no other choice, and without taking her eyes from Vision, she summoned her powers and sent everything she had into the stone.

Behind them, Rhodey was firing everything he had left at Thanos, but it was useless. Using the space stone again, Thanos crushed the suit in on itself. Bucky, Natasha and Okoye attempted a joint attack, but they were knocked out of the way and Natasha also found herself buried by rocks that rose from the ground.

Wanda could see Thanos was getting closer and tried to push her limits, sending more energy into the stone.

Steve had recovered and charged forward again, getting himself in between Thanos and his goal. It seemed he caught Thanos by surprise and landed a few blows, even managing an uppercut that sent him reeling back slightly. 

Loki watched from his prison, knowing there was nothing he could do, but still tried to use his magic to help Steve. He couldn’t believe it when his lover grabbed hold of the gauntlet and seemed to actually force it back. However, the hope that sprang in his chest was short-lived as he saw Thanos strike Steve in the head with his other fist. Loki screamed and began banging on the crystal wall, feeling his heartbreak as it was unlikely that even Steve could survive something like that. At that moment everything was forgiven as long as Steve lifted his head or gave some other sign to let Loki know he was alive.

Free of any interference, Thanos advanced on Wanda and Vision. Wanda became desperate and raised her other arm out at Thanos, using her magic to create a shield. As she was a product of an Infinity Stone, her power was like nothing he had ever faced before and slowed him down.

Wanda was able to turn her attention back to Vision. Cracks appeared in the Stone. Vision suddenly looked at peace and he was just able to whisper ‘I love you’ before the shell finally broke and Vision disintegrated, the resulting release of energy knocked Wanda off her feet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me

Wanda didn’t register how long she lay there, not wanting to look up to face the reality of what she had been forced to do. It was only when she heard Thanos approach that she lifted her head, anger and the need for revenge boiling inside her. She was surprised at how calm he looked, considering she had just ended his dream for mass genocide.

“I understand, my child. Better than anyone.” Thanos said as he looked down on her, genuine pity in his voice.

“You could never,” Wanda replied between gritted teeth.

Thanos continued as is she hadn’t said anything. He reached out and ran his hand through her hair as if he was truly sympathising with a child rather than his enemy. “Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now is no time at all.”

With that Thanos stepped towards the spot where Vision had been kneeling. He reached out his arm and a green light surrounded the gauntlet. Wanda watched as the world around her and Thanos began to rewind until Vision once more before her, the stone completely intact.

Loki suddenly found himself free on his prison and he ran to where Steve was stirring. Loki pulled Steve up and into his arms. As soon as he was satisfied he could feel his heartbeat, he pulled back to look into Steve’s face. “I thought you were dead.”

Steve looked bewildered for a moment. “I think I was.”

Both jumped as they heard Wanda shout. “No!” and saw Thanos knock her aside. 

Steve tried to get up but he while he was alive, he was still badly injured from his fight with Thanos. Loki was also magically and physically spent and all they could do was watch as Thanos picked Vision up by his neck and ripped the Soul Stone from his head. His body faded to lifeless grey and he was tossed aside. Thanos held the stone up for a moment before he added it to the remaining space on the Gauntlet. Lines of energy coursed through him as he struggled to control the power he now processed.

Steve was at a loss of what to do when from nowhere, a bolt of lightning struck Thanos head-on, knocking him off his feet to slide across the ground. He barely had time to get to one knee, when Thor came into view, Stormbreaker raised above his head ready to strike. Thanos sent a blast of energy at from the gauntlet but Thor was ready. He threw the axe with all his might and against all the odds, it sailed through the energy blast as if it wasn’t there to bury itself deep into Thanos’ chest.

Thanos was, understandably, struggling to breathe when Thor landed before him, vengeance in his eye. He took the back of Thanos’ head in his and said.

“I told you... you'd die for that.” To make his point clear, Thor pushed the axe further into Thanos’ chest, making the Titan cry out in agony.

Thor stopped, however, when he saw that Thanos was trying to say something.

You should have...” He struggled to say. “You should... You should have gone for the head.”

And while Thor was trying to understand the meaning of his words, Thanos raised his hands and clicked his fingers.

“No!” Thor shouted as the world whited out for a moment.

“What did you do?” Thor asked as he staggered back. 

He stared at the burned metal that was once the Infinity Gauntlet. The damage didn’t stop there as he could see that Thanos’ arm was also charred.

“What did you do?” The god demanded again. Thanos said nothing but grimaced as he used the space stone to open a portal and vanished, Stormbreaker dropped uselessly to the floor. 

Steve finally got to his feet and painfully made his way to Thor.

“Where'd he go?” He asked as he checked the area for Thanos

Loki was instead forced on his brother. “Thor. Where did he go?”

“Steve?” A voice behind them said. They all looked to see Bucky standing there. But as they did so, his arm began to turn to dust and he suddenly dropped, his body vanishing as if he never was. Steve rushed forward as his injuries were forgotten, but there was simply nothing there. He dropped to his knees on the spot and looked back at Thor who was just as lost as he was.

It was a scene that was being repeated across the battlefield, as Wakandan warriors turned to dust where they stood, M’Baku looking on in horror. T’Challa just found the injured Okoye and reached out to his oldest friend.

“Up, General. Up! This is no place to die.” But as she took his arm, it faded to nothing, leaving her to stare in dismay when her King had once stood.

Groot was leaning on a fallen tree when the effects of the snap began to take hold.  
“I am Groot.”

Rocket couldn’t do anything as the only person he loved in the universe faded before his eyes. “Oh... No, no, no! Groot! No.”

Wanda was almost glad when she began to fade, the pain of her heart being broken yet again was too much for her to bear. Like Wanda, Sam was alone but tried to fight, especially as he heard Rhodey calling his name.

“Sam! Sam, where you at?”

Steve stared unblinking at where Bucky had been standing just moments before when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Loki standing over him. But just as he opened his mouth to ask what was happening, he saw that his lover, like the rest, was beginning to fade.

“Loki, NO,” Steve said jumping to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Loki, but he couldn’t keep him. Without being able to say a word, Loki faded to dust in Steve’s arms, crumbling until there was nothing left. 

Steve looked up from his empty hands to Thor who had also been watching his brother die, his face twisted in horror. Neither knew what to say or do. There was nothing anyone could do. By now everyone who was left had reached them, Steve looked around at the survivors and took note who had gone before he looked to his hands one more time, the magnitude of what had happened sinking in. 

“Oh God”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was the only way I could think of to continue with Steve the way I want him. I promise that I am working on Endgame and will finish it as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome.


End file.
